


Christmas Eve

by Rintyz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas draft, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rintyz/pseuds/Rintyz
Summary: The December wind was howling around the street, and snowflakes were falling out of the sky. It was so cold that the windows were covered with an amazing pattern of blue frost.In such weather, it was especially nice to sit by the fireplace, drink hot chocolate and punish your dirty lover.
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear eng-speaking comrade ùwú 💞

\- P-please. - The man’s voice sounded very pathetic and eager.

\- Be patient, my dear, you wanna get milk and cookies, don’t you? - Matthew pressed on the candy cane, pushing it deeper.

The poor Norwegian choked on his moans.

The December wind was howling around the street, and snowflakes were falling out of the sky. It was so cold that the windows were covered with an amazing pattern of blue frost.

In such weather, it was especially nice to sit by the fireplace, drink hot chocolate and punish your dirty lover.

Tord is lying on the ginger’s lap. His limbs were tightly bound, and not because Matt wanted it, he was still worried about the circulation of his “pet”, but because he asked for it.

Matthew felt his lover's cock pushing against his thighs, but he continued to tease, knowing from experience that this was all the Norwegian wanted.

\- Really, I’m at my limit! - The man arched his back to increase the pressure. It would be a shame if he had finished before Matt could penetrate this malleable body.

\- Well, remember my kindness. - The “owner” winked at the “pet”, taking out the candy.

The next moment the Norwegian was on the couch, - please take me!

\- Take your time, I can’t go in dry, even for you it’s too much. - Matthew was looking for lube, – “maybe a little more,” – flashed through his mind when he started pouring transparent liquid not on the eager hole, but Tord's cheeks.

\- W-what are you doing?

\- Enjoying the beautiful view of my lover. They’re so tight. - With a childish expression, the ginger squeezed his boyfriend's ass, rubbing the lube all over the surface.

Finally, he touched the hole, it was already stretched and ready to take his size, just a little sticky.

\- You’re so sweet ~

\- Oh, shut up! - The Norwegian buried his face in the pillow, lifting his hips higher.

\- Remind me what you want me to do. - Matt lubricated his dick, lining it up with his hole.

\- You can't be serious.

\- I’m serious, I need to make sure I got your full permission. - He’s rubbing against his entrance, almost pushing in.

\- Fine! Matt, please take me, fill me with your cock, fuck me like a whore-

\- Okay, okay, I get it, don’t give me such… details. - With these words, he buried himself inside a pulsating tightness, enjoying the long moan of his partner.

Tord liked it rough, but Matthew never let him splash until he finished. In some sense, it was the torture he pleased for.

Completely satisfied, they did it three times in a row, the Norwegian was lying almost unconscious, letting the sperm to flow out from his open hole.

The ginger was anxious to untie the lover before his limbs turned blue.

\- You really into things like that? - Matt rubbed the skin to help blood flow.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend was in no condition to answer questions.

Eventually, clearing up the mess and changing clothes. The couple just sat on the couch, eating cookies and drinking milk to the sound of some stupid Christmas comedy.

But there was something Tord wanted to say, - I love you.

Matthew smiled happily, kissing his sweetheart on the forehead, - I love you too, maybe open the presents?


End file.
